


Anger Part Two

by bitten



Category: True Blood non canon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitten/pseuds/bitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but conversation, some h/c, maybe kinda fluffy<br/>Continuation of that night, hope it doesn't suck too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Part Two

When it was over, when Eric had come back to himself, after staring at the deep night sky, he turned his head and saw Godric laying a few feet away from him, on his stomach, his head turned to the side, turned away. His maker was still, unmoving, and Eric felt panic rise up within him. Had he....no...nonono...the thought reiterated in his brain as he dragged himself to his makers side. He reached out tentaivley, touching Godric on the shoulder gently, as if afraid he would break.  
"Godric? Godric...can you hear me?" Eric moved closer, bending over the small body, gripping him now, pullig him, turning him over and pulling him into his lap. Godric's eyes were closed, his body lifeless. "Godric? Godric look at me...please, Master, look at me!" Eric heard the panic in his own voice.  
"I'm fine," Godric mumbled, his voice soft and quiet. He was covered in blood and he hadn't opened his eyes. Eric's fear was minimally appeased by the sound of Godric's voice. He's alive, Eric thought, without even appreciateing the irony. "Look at me," he demanded. "Please, look at me."  
Godric's eyes fluttered open, his eyes distant and hazy before finally clearing and focusing on his progeny. "I'm fine," he repeated.  
Eric's gaze swept over the small body he held. Godric was covered in blood, his own blood, and bruises. He was hurt, Eric had hurt him, badly. Eric felt a rush of guilt. And he could tell, Godric was trying to block their bond, so Eric wouldn't feel that pain. Eric felt a sob rise up within him.  
"Don't, Child," Godric's voice sounded frail and weak. "I'll heal, Eric. Just a little time."  
"Why didn't you stop me?" Eric started rocking the boy in his arms...what else could he do? He felt so ashamed, so guilty...how could he have done this?  
"Eric, Eric..." Godric's voice, weak and broken, managed to take on a soothing tone. "I'm fine...don't be afraid...just stay with me, please..." Godric's eyes fluttered again, then closed, as Eric lifted him, burying his face in the boys neck.  
After a little while, Eric calmed himself. He knew what his maker needed. He opened his own wrist, then pressed it to the boys lips. At first, the blood simply seeped through the ancient vampires lips. Once he'd had enough to rouse, he tried to shake his head, refusing his child's offering, but Eric was determined. He held the boy closely, forcing his wrist against Godric's mouth. Soon Godric was lapping at the blood, then gently sucking, finally latching on, he own hand coming up to grip Eric's arm. His eyes opened briefly, meeting Eric's for a moment before rolling and closing again as he began to take long, deep swallows. "Im sorry," Eric moaned as he rocked his maker. "So sorry...Godric, drink, please...I'm sorry..."  
Eventually Godric pushed his arm away, despite Eric's insistence he drink more. But Godric was full, he'd had enough of his child's blood, more than enough really, he'd been greedy with the taste of it after awhile. And he did not want to weaken his Viking. Eric silently rose, holding the small body close as he took his maker to the river to bathe. There in the water, Godric was silent as Eric cleaned the blood and dirt from both of them, opening his eyes only after Eric was finished so he could stare at the night sky, his progeny holding him, knowing how much his maker enjoyed the cool water and the night stars. Eventually Eric carried him back to their cave. He grabbed the furs he enjoyed using as blankets, spreading them out just inside the caverns opening, then laid Godric on them. His maker often laughed at Eric's love of comfort, but he was silent as Eric settled him and covered them. Eric quickly made a fire. They had no actual need of of warmth or light, but he was still sure his maker must be cold. Once he had the fire going he sat on the furs next to Godric, gathering the boy up, cradling him in his arms. Godric was healed already, his wounds disappeared, but there were dark shadows under his eyes and he looked even paler than usual, his tattoos standing out in stark contrast against his alabaster skin. Godric needed to sleep. He would be completely fine when they woke tomorrow evening. But there were still hours left to this night, and Eric felt a stark compulsion to provide warmth, comfort. Without realizing it, he shifted his maker in his arms so he could both hold him and rub his back, his shoulders. He started rocking Godric in his arms, gently humming an ancient melody, one his mother used to sing when he was still a small child, and hurt or upset. They stared into the fire.  
It was Eric who spoke first. "Master...I'm sorry...I don't know why I..."  
"Don't Eric."  
"But-"  
"But nothing. Is your anger spent?"  
Eric thought about this for a moment. He realized he had no more anger left, not for Godric. His maker had been right. He had saved him. Eric would not have chosen another way.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"Then let's forget this night."  
Eric was surprised. He expected punishment, maybe not tonight, but tomorrow. How could Godric forget what he had done? He'd had no right.  
"Godric-"  
"Eric, I said we will forget this. There will be no punishment for you, not for this. Accept it." The boy's voice, still weak, was full of authority. Finallity. Eric nodded.  
But he could not let go as easy as his maker. He had to do something. His hand moved from Godric's shoulders to his neck, rubbing, massaging, the way he knew Godric liked. Up to his hair, which Eric stroked lovingly, back to his neck. He watched as Godric's eyes slipped closed, felt his body relax completely and then...there it was...the purring sound Godric made when he was completely relaxed.  
"I love you," Eric whispered.  
"Do you Child? Are you sure?" Eric had thought Godric was asleep, hadn't expected an answer. But he did not hesitate in his response.  
"I'm sure. I"m more sure of it than anything."  
"Oh Eric...do not confuse loyalty for love. Not even for me." Godric sounded...small. Godric was small, but he shouldn't sound ike it...like this...young and unsure and...so tired,  
"I love you, Master, more than anything." Eric's voice held a note of defiance. "And I am more sure of it than anything I've ever known."

**Author's Note:**

> So once again, wrote quite awhile ago, not beta'd, not awesome, and I have a sneaking suspicion that I was under the influence of some other fics I had written at the time. Anyways, hope someone enjoys it!


End file.
